


Навсегда и ещё на день

by Ampaseh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Misogyny, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Swearing, Teen Romance, say that you'll stay forever and a day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Сейчас они с этим недоделком почти что друзья. Ну а чего. Других друзей у него нет, пусть радуется.





	Навсегда и ещё на день

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't let me be gone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330453) by kei bi. 



> Написано на [Фандомную Битву-2017](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213713159.htm) для команды Force and Strength.

Пять не стрижёт волосы.  
— Чё как девка-то? — дразнит его Селина, когда он собирает их в хвост. Это ничего, он не обижается. Или обижается, плевать. Когда она увидела его впервые нынешней осенью, то уже не перепутала, узнала сразу, называла тварью и рвалась шею ему свернуть, но Табби не пускала, держала крепко. А до этого он вырубил её кочергой, а она его ножом пырнула. А ещё до этого он выкинул её из окна вместе с самим окном. Так что сейчас они с этим недоделком почти что друзья.

Ну а чего. Других друзей у него нет, пусть радуется. От своего птичьего суда, или как там, он сбежал — говорит, всех их зарезали. Селина до сих пор сомневается, не сказочки ли это всё, но, во-первых, Пять очень хреново врёт. А во-вторых, летом всех подряд резали. Чёртов Брюс, вон, зарезал своего старика. «Мой мальчик жив, мой мальчик то, мой мальчик сё». Н-на! Выкуси, козлина. Хороший у тебя мальчик? Просто класс.

У Пять волосы прямые, а не кудрявые, как у… Тоже мне, клон. Она б его так и звала, не-Брюс, если б само это имя не было противно произносить. Они вообще во всём не похожи, Селина с удовольствием отмечает каждое различие, собирает, как фантики. Если фантики хранить в железной коробке, то откроешь её, и пахнет сладко, будто там конфеты. Сейчас-то Селина может себе купить столько конфет, хоть ужрись, но сейчас и не хочется. Мелкая была, хотелось.

Когда Пять носит волосы распущенными, они вечно лезут ему в лицо.  
— Чё как придурок-то? — ворчит Селина. — Раз мешают, так собери их.

Она одёргивает себя. Обижается Пять или нет, но незачем превращаться в белобрысую сучку Сильвер, которая крутила людьми как хотела — по крайней мере, одним, — а потом докрутилась. Когда Селина что-то говорит, люди её обычно слушаются, командовать ей не впервой. Ей, вообще-то, нравится. Но не сейчас и не с этим чудиком. Не вот так.

* * *

Табби крутая. И дом у неё большой, целый дворец. Фамильный особняк, так это называется. Здесь до фига комнат, куча всяких дорогих редких штук, даже чёртов Брюс бы обзавидовался. Ну или нет, но дом большой. Даже странно, что в таком большом доме, где потеряться проще простого, четыре человека постоянно видят или слышат друг друга, даже когда не хотели бы.

Пять здесь не живёт в постоянку, он то есть, то нет его, и непонятно, вернётся ли. Ну, пока возвращается. Селина отсюда никогда не вернётся на улицы, что угодно сделает, но в трущобах спать больше не будет, а Пять — кто знает, он вообще чувствует, когда жёстко, там, или холодно? Или когда его лапают? Он так-то ничего на рожу, а тамошним типам насрать — девчонка, пацан. Дырка у всех найдётся. Нет, ну что-то он чувствует. Голод, например. Жрёт-то он постоянно — в смысле, чаще самой Селины, а это надо постараться.

Бутч тоже здесь не живёт, но это они с Табби так говорят, для виду, хотя ночует он всегда с ней и по утрам тут как тут. Ну, кто их знает, зачем им это, вроде взрослые, а ведут себя как дебилы. Бутч и правда дебил немного, всегда был, но сейчас особенно — сам же и шутит про это, когда тупит: мол, память через дырку в голове вытекла, или что пуля соображать мешает. Серьёзно, пуля. Нет, честно, у него пуля там. Иногда башка болит на погоду, и он трёт шрам на лбу, как будто расчесать пытается. Нормальной рукой, не обрубком. И что только Табби в нём нашла? Но они, по крайней мере, не такие сю-сю, фа-фа, чтобы от них мутило. Хотя у Бутча глупое лицо, как у бульдога, макнувшегося в жидкую кашу, когда он смотрит на Табби — если думает, что его не видят, и даже если уверен, что видят. 

— Хорош орать по ночам, — бурчит Селина. — Некоторые тут, вообще-то, спать пытаются.  
— Это Бутч кричал, — спокойно говорит Табита. — Любит, когда я выкручиваю ему соски.  
— Люблю! — весело подтверждает Бутч.  
— Фу, бэ-э, — кривится Селина.

Как и все парочки, они противные.

* * *

У Пять тоже глупое лицо. Не тупое, просто очень уж дёрганое, шебутное, никогда не бывает ровным, рябит, как Готэм-ривер. Ну, не совсем уж так, но если сравнивать, например, с Табби, то именно так. Всё по нему видно — когда ему весело, когда грустно, вообще ничего не может утаить, палится.

Табби, взяв его под крыло, сказала, что он им пригодится, и Селина всё ждёт, когда они наконец выдадут его за того, второго урода, который настоящий. Нет, ну а зачем он ещё? Такой фокус он уже проворачивал, выучился прикидываться, а больше ни на что не годится — хоть и умеет драться, достаточно бесполезен. И никакого проку в том, что он не чувствует боли — из-за этого ему только чаще прилетает. А потом бинтуй его и штопай. Вот уж Селина не нанималась ухаживать за умирающими! Ну, да. У него иногда идёт носом кровь, потому что в лаборатории там что-то нахимичили, «в моём создании был изъян», как говорит Пять. Бракованный, в общем. И зачем создавали-то? На хрена плодить копии людей, когда и тех, кого мамки рожают, лучше б не было? Он умирает, она в курсе. Подумаешь, большое дело. Все когда-нибудь умрут. Пять тоже не переживает по этому поводу. Говорит, у него была цель, и лицо у него в такие моменты делается ну вот в точности как у…  
— Говённая у тебя была цель, — выплёвывает Селина. — И вы все облажались. Так что это не считается.  
— Я рад, что мы обла… — запинается он. — Вот то, что ты сказала.  
— Почему?  
— Потому.

Селина знает, что дело в ней. Не то чтобы она такая догадливая, просто он уже говорил, а она ему запретила повторять. Это дебилизм потому что — пытаться убить её, чтобы она его не сдала, не сорвала весь план, а потом радоваться, что план сорвался, и город уцелел, и она выжила. 

— Ты подохнешь как собака, — мрачно говорит она, держа палец в дырке на его животе; кровь течёт струйкой, но хотя бы не хлещет. У него внутри тепло. — Если продолжишь подставляться, так и будет. Я задолбалась пули из тебя вытаскивать. Следующую оставлю и зашью, и ходи как Бутч.

Бутч и то умнее, если честно. За Пять приходится заметать следы, он даже свидетеля убрать не может, как положено, и оправдывается:  
— Он же не сделал мне ничего плохого.  
— А я сделала? — злится Селина.  
Он примирительно протягивает ей горсть черешни. У него всегда в карманах что-то съестное, и ладно бы печенье или чипсы, но нет, фрукты он любит больше. Говорит, в лаборатории никогда их не было. Ещё и покупает их! То есть — за деньги. Нет, у Селины тоже с деньгами порядок, но платить _на рынке_? Это хрень какая-то.  
— Она же зелёная!  
— Она красная, — что и говорить, он вообще не сечёт.  
— В смысле, кислая.  
— Да нет, — спорит он, набивая рот, — она сладкая. И пахнет как ты.  
— Заткнись ты, — дружелюбно советует Селина.

Они сидят на крыше в лужице темнеющей крови, ждут Табби с аптечкой, зажимают ему рану в две руки, хохочут и плюются косточками.

* * *

— Надо придумать тебе имя, — говорит Бутч. — Мы же всё-таки люди.  
— Зачем? У меня есть номер.  
— Да брось, парень. Кто захочет быть цифрой. Брайан, Брэндон… Что-то такое… Брэд, может быть? Хочешь быть Брэдом?  
Смешное лицо Пять дёргается, даже Бутч замечает.  
— Ну или Клайв, — торопливо предлагает он. — Как «Файв».

Табита помалкивает и точит ножи.

— Его зовут Пять, — резко говорит Селина.  
— Бессердечная ты, — вздыхает Бутч, и она кидается на него с кулаками, не шутя. Она очень даже сердечная! Просто сопли — это для богатеньких, которым делать нечего, вот и страдают.  
— Отцепись от меня! Отвали! — кричит она, выворачиваясь из рук Пять, который с чего-то хватает её, не давая добраться до Бутча. — Не смей меня трогать! Никогда.

* * *

Это ничего не значит, просто Селина любит спать с кем-то. Вроде привычки, хотя ночей в одиночку у неё было намного больше, но если было можно, она засыпала с Бриджит или с Айви, или с чёртовым Брюсом, когда он сбегал от своего надутого индюка. Она спала даже с Лео — ну, с ним все уличные ложились не по разу, он каждый вечер кого-нибудь, кто согласится, за руку вёл домой. Он же ничего особо не делал. Может, и не мог — так говорили. Лежал просто рядом, обнимал, по ногам гладил, было щекотно, почти не стрёмно. Повторял: «Какая ты красавица», это вот бесило — спать мешало. Обычно к Лео ходили по двое. Потом его кто-то удавил и яйца отрезал. Жаль, у него всегда можно было перекантоваться в холодную ночь. Здесь, в этом большом доме, всегда тепло, однако Селине бывает трудно заснуть.

— Чё вытаращился? — бурчит она, залезая в кровать к Пять со своим одеялом. — За титьки меня не лапай.  
— За что?  
— Ха-ха, очень смешно! — ядовито говорит она. — Ну да, их нет почти, я плоская как доска, я в курсе, ещё новости будут? И не вздумай доставать свой отросток. А то отрежу.  
— Что?

Ладно, нравится ему притворяться глупее, чем есть, пусть. Всё он понимает. Нельзя хоть неделю прожить на улицах и не узнать самых простых вещей. Им было, кажется, шесть, — Селина уже жила одна, Бриджит ещё читала по складам, — когда Лео показывал им цветную книжку про то, откуда берутся дети. «У мальчиков пенис, — зачитывал он, — а у девочек влагалище». «Что такое влагалище?» — удивилась Бриджит. Селина объяснила ей, что это пизда.

* * *

Селине исполняется восемнадцать.  
Значит, если завтра её поймают, то будут судить как взрослую.  
Значит, её никогда не поймают.

Они отмечают дома, как правильные, с тортом и шипучкой, и соревнуются, кто громче рыгнёт. Табби не участвует, само собой, но улыбается краешками губ — ей тоже весело.  
— А ты когда будешь задувать свечи, мистер Эй? — теперь Бутч зовёт Пять так. Раз уж «514» считается за имя, то «А», выходит, фамилия.  
Пять моргает:  
— Я не знаю, — после паузы добавляет: — А когда день рождения у Брюса Уэйна?  
Все замолкают на секунду. Скажи это Бутч, огрёб бы. Скажи это Табби… нет, она бы не стала.  
— Чего уставились? — огрызается Селина. — Мне-то откуда знать?  
— Когда-то зимой, — вспоминает Бутч и довольно поглаживает себя по лбу. — Ну что, не все мозги ещё спеклись.  
— Как насчёт четырнадцатого мая? — скучающе спрашивает Табита, но все за столом знают, что это её нежный голос. Ну конечно, здорово, класс, раз он помирает, так давайте его жалеть. Не то чтобы тут у кого-то день рождения.  
— Четырнадцатого мая? Почему?  
— Не тупи, — хмурится Селина. — Пять, четырнадцать. Как дата.  
— Надо дожить, приятель! — похлопывает его по плечу Бутч.

* * *

По утрам у Пять самое кретинское из выражений лица, будто внутри, в черепушке, лампочка горит. Она такое видела на другом, похожем (не похожем!) лице, когда нарядилась для бала и самой себе казалась вазочкой мороженого со взбитыми сливками. Сейчас-то она в одеяле и спросонья, не нарядная вовсе.  
— Чё ты радуешься? Чего довольный такой?  
— Я проснулся, — улыбается он. — И ты проснулась.  
— Ты придурок, — Селина крутит пальцем у виска.

* * *

Иногда, редко, ей снится мать. Ещё реже это хорошие сны, которые на самом-то деле плохие, потому что после них так погано, хуже не придумаешь. Тогда Селина плачет, позорно ревёт как баба, уткнувшись в твёрдую грудь, а Пять лежит как деревянный, пытаясь как-то так её обнять, чтоб не особо трогать. Он уже знает, что если обнимет по-настоящему, Селина ему врежет. Но если не обнимет, она так и будет нюни разводить. От его рук её ломает, но типа по-хорошему: сначала совсем тошно становится, глаза будто взрываются, столько слёз, позорище. Зато они выливаются быстро.  
— Они все считают, что я… — бессвязно говорит она, слова в ней не держатся, ничего в ней не держится в такие моменты. — Все! Что лучше меня! Ну почему? Как будто я нарочно… Я бы тоже хотела по-другому. Никому из них не пришлось… Зачем она меня оставила… Лучше б она аборт сделала… Материнская, блядь, любовь. Суки, кто так говорит. Ненавижу. Неужели я настолько… — Селина всхлипывает, икает. — Она два раза меня, понимаешь?! Два раза кинула! Вот насколько я дерьмо.  
— Ты хорошая, — тихо говорит Пять, и Селина рыдает ещё горше. Была бы тут Айви, можно было бы носом зарыться в мягкое, можно было бы, как водится, подколоть её, куда такие сисяндры отрастила, а этот — ему ничего не ответишь.

* * *

На завтрак блинчики. Бутч на удивление ловко управляется со своим обрубком — то миксер к нему приспосабливает, то половник, то лопатку. Табби сидит не накрашенная, с мокрыми волосами, поставив одну ногу на стул. Бутч пялится ей на трусы. Если там есть трусы.  
— Прикрой мохнатку, Табби! — бодро говорит Селина, уминая вторую порцию.

Табби, хмыкнув, поворачивается к ней, чтобы было видно. Складки гладко выбритой оливковой кожи расходятся, обнажая тёмно-розовое нутро, как будто расколовшийся фрукт валяется на мостовой, и эту сочную мякость никто не станет есть. Хотя голодные рты всегда найдутся. Кто-то и станет.  
Селина корчится над тарелкой:  
— Я щас сблюю.

* * *

Они едут в машине, Табби за рулём, Бутч подпевает песне по радио. «Семь секунд», какое-то старьё заунывное, но прилипчивое, и Селина тоже начинает мурлыкать себе под нос этот мотив. О чём поют, непонятно. В основном по-английски, просто смысла мало. Хотя вот есть строка: новорождённый ребёнок не знает цвет своей кожи, — это Селине отчего-то нравится.  
Песня кончается, и радиоведущий говорит, что люди влюбляются за восемь секунд. При чём тут любовь? Почему всё обязательно сводить к ней? Песня вообще не об этом была.  
— Да, — говорит Бутч.  
— Ничего подобного, — фыркает Табита.  
— За десять, — говорит Пять, что смешно — ну, потому что он Пять. И тут же совсем не смешно.

Когда они паркуются, Селина выволакивает его из машины и тащит за угол, поговорить. Он хоть и дылда, но лёгкий. Селина впервые думает, что, наверное, смогла бы его поднять.  
— Не смей говорить, что это обо мне, — требует она сурово, прижав его к стене. — Что у тебя ко мне чувства. Чу-ю-ювства! — с омерзением передразнивает она. Чёртов Брюс! — А то я тебя урою.  
— Ты же помнишь, что я этого не почувствую?  
— Тебе нельзя влюбляться, ты ведь скоро помрёшь.  
О, а вот это он чувствует, ещё как — лицо сразу дрожит, съёживается. Ну давай, давай, заной ещё.  
— Видишь, — говорит Селина, — я всегда такая. Не милая. А ты думал, зря, что ли, от меня все отказываются? Сюрприз! И если ты в меня втрескался, ты дурак.  
— Хорошо, — упрямо кивает он.

И что хорошего? Ну точно, дурак.

* * *

К северу от Готэм-ривер Селина бывает редко, это территория Пингвина, но у них ведь не война, они по-честному делят город. И потом, тут Айви. Если Селина и заглядывает в «Айсберг Лаунж», то чаще повидаться с ней, чем по делу. А ещё посмотреть на замороженного Нигму. Он так смешно стоит, раскрыв от удивления рот и выставив руки, словно надеется разломать свою ледяную тюрягу.  
— Красиво, не правда ли? — шаркая, к ней приближается Освальд Кобблпот.  
— Да так, — Селина независимо задирает подбородок. — А тебе не надоело?  
— Прошу прощения?..  
— Видеть своего бывшего каждый день. Это как-то глупо. И жалко.

Освальд подходит слишком близко и вытягивает лицо, как будто вот-вот клюнет.  
— Уж кто бы говорил, — елейно тянет он. 

Селина вроде бы без пули в голове, но доходит до неё только ночью. Она вертится с боку на бок, злится. Это вообще не одно и то же! У Пять голос ниже, и он, как сказать… ужасно сердечный, чересчур даже. И он пытался её убить — фиг знает, почему она думает об этом с гордостью, будто это сраный комплимент. И вот ещё! Селина задирает на нём футболку, резко. Всё равно ведь он не спит. Он вообще спит?  
— А где шрамы? — спрашивает она. Шрамов полно, но это всё новые, со следами её стежков. — Те, старые?  
— Я же должен был быть Брюсом, — шелестит он. — Раз ты заметила, и Альфред бы заметил. Их свели.  
— Жалко. Мне они нравились.  
— Мне тоже.  
Когда Селина касается его живота, он ощутимо вздрагивает, настолько, что даже её пальцы трясутся, и она отдёргивает руку.

— Погоди-ка, погоди… — хмурится она. — Альфред? Ну-ка скажи «Альфред».  
— Альфред.  
— Повтори.  
— Да что такого?  
— Повтори, говорят тебе.  
— Альфред, — послушно произносит он, и снова эта тихая печальная улыбочка. Снова, чёрт! Хочется дать ему по зубам как следует, чтобы не смел так произносить это имя.  
— И что вы все в нём находите? Думаешь, ты ему нравился?  
— Он был добр ко мне.  
— Ты баран безмозглый! — Селина чувствует, что закипает, но не может остановиться — она же предупреждала его, что так и будет. Да, она такая! — Не к тебе он был добреньким, пойми наконец! Как только он узнал, что ты — ты… Расскажи-ка мне, что случилось, давай. Я же пропустила это, знаешь, занята была. В отключке лежала. Что, молчишь? Я сама тебе скажу — ему плевать на тебя. Даже больше, чем на меня. Тебя он и за человека-то не считает.  
— Как и ты, — спокойно говорит Пять.

* * *

Табби говорит, ей нравится этот фильм. Вообще, смотреть собирались они вдвоём с Бутчем, но Селина примазывается за компанию, а следом и Пять. Фильмец так себе, честно говоря. Двое детишек на тропическом острове после кораблекрушения взрослеют себе как в сказке, красивые, чистенькие и тупые настолько, что Айви с Бутчем против них — гении. Конечно, в одиночку выживать — это ж легче лёгкого. Но там уже скопытился старый дед-пьяница, так что Селине тоже местами нравится. Она ждёт, когда откинется кто-нибудь ещё. Да хоть бы уж все. Табби обещает, что так примерно и будет.

— Не рановато ли вам такое смотреть? — хихикает Бутч.  
— Я совершеннолетняя, придурок, — осаживает его Селина. Да она и в пять не была такой идиоткой, как тёлка с экрана, которая испугалась собственных месячных — ах, какая цаца!  
— Ты хоть знаешь, что они делают?

Девчонка лежит на спине, белобрысый парень сверху, прячет лицо в её шее, перебирает её волосы. Она гладит его по плечам, вид у неё мечтательный. Не такой счастливый, как у Пять по утрам, но почти.

— Конечно, знаю, — равнодушно отвечает Селина. — Они ебутся.  
Бутч, похлопывая себя по ляжкам, гогочет и просит сказать что-нибудь ещё. А что говорить? Парень ничего, высокий, плечи широкие, хоть и тощий, но как-то по-правильному тощий, как-то… красиво даже. Селина оглядывает комнату — похоже, Пять уже смылся, не дождавшись, когда все перестанут лизаться — те, что в кино, и те, что на диване.  
— Девка отбитая, — говорит Селина. — Зато симпотная, хоть и плоскодонка. Были бы ещё дойки, как у тебя… — она цокает языком.  
Бутч сейчас, кажется, лопнет от смеха.  
— Табс, то есть ей можно говорить, что у тебя клёвые дойки, а мне нельзя? — спрашивает он, успокоившись.  
Табби отвешивает ему незлую ленивую оплеуху:  
— Я думаю, она имела в виду твои, Бутч.

И они снова сосутся! Нет, серьёзно?

Селина ёрзает, чувствуя, что у неё скользко между ног. Так уже бывало — в основном по утрам, но сейчас она какая-то совсем сырая, словно обмочила трусы. А что если вот так и продолжится, всё сильнее и сильнее, и однажды вытечет на матрас, и Пять заметит?..

— Проваливай отсюда, — хмуро говорит Селина, когда входит в комнату, и сдёргивает с него одеяло, чтоб поскорее дошло. — Вали, я сказала!

Это вроде как его спальня, но технически он вообще здесь не живёт, так что… Пять уходит молча, ничего с собой не забрав. Постель до сих пор пахнет им, нагретая, уютная, домашняя. Селина ложится на его место и, зажмурившись, трогает себя — мокрую, склизкую. Засунуть палец внутрь удаётся легко, ну и… что? И вот — что? Гадость какая. Фу.

Селина ожесточённо подмывается, вытирается насухо и идёт искать, куда этот ушлёпок слился.

* * *

Не будут они его использовать, однажды понимает Селина. Не станут ни за кого выдавать, и ничем он им не пригодится. Табби никогда и не собиралась этого делать.

— Зачем ты его взяла? — прямо спрашивает Селина.  
Табби молчит. Она вообще поболтать не любительница — почему не все такие, как она? Все люди, не только бабьё. А то иных хлебом не корми, дай потрындеть о чувствах.  
— Как считаешь, я что-то испытываю? — без выражения спрашивает Табита. — Хоть что-то?  
— Ну… да, — осторожно отвечает Селина.

Табби любит пытать людей, ей это точно в кайф. Это одна из причин, почему Пять бесполезен — он ведь не чувствует, выть, визжать и просить пощады не станет. А тогда какой смысл? Не то чтобы Селина в принципе понимает смысл, но Табби говорит, всё дело в боли.  
Ещё Табби, наверное, нравится трахаться. Иначе зачем она это делает.

— Все считали, я тело. Мускулы. Ни головы, ни сердца. Ничего не решаю. Все, вся моя семья. Даже Сильвер.  
— Сильвер — шалава, — ворчит Селина и получает кнутом по лодыжке: кому шалава, а кому и племянница.

— Я понимаю, — говорит она нехотя.  
— Нет, не понимаешь.

Это обидно, вообще-то. Табби выросла в огромном доме, ну или в другом домище не меньше этого, и не имеет права использовать козырь Селины: «Я такое пережила, что вам и не снилось». Но, может быть, ей было не хуже, а так же, только по-другому. Может, ей тоже снится что-то хорошее, от чего по утрам хоть на стенку лезь, и она идёт, вырезает кому-нибудь глаз, и ей становится легче.

— А он понимает, — договаривает Табби.

Ясное дело, что не Бутч.

* * *

Тогда Селина учит его воровать. И ворует с ним за компанию, чтобы не терять хватку. Выживать ей уже не приходится, но дело не в поживе — ей просто нравится. Кому-то пытки, кому-то шахматы, а ей вот это. Есть какие-то приёмчики, о которых она ему не рассказывает: сесть на колени, поелозить задницей, у мужика тут же глаза стеклянные, а ты тащишь бумажник — плёвое дело, фигня. Если умеючи, он и схватить тебя ни за что не успеет. Но она не учила этому ни Айви, ни Бриджит, и сама бросила, как только поняла: девчонка со сладкой жопой получит многое, девчонка с ножом получит всё.

Вот как они разводят всех: в забегаловке Селина, будто споткнувшись, хватается за любой пиджак, пошатывается на каблуках, извиняется, а Пять в это время обчищает его карманы. Или он просит милостыню, с его-то лицом доходяги, а она охотится за теми, кто одет получше, но прошёл мимо и даже не взглянул.

На украденное они накупают гору жрачки. Пять вечно голодный, но при этом понятия не имеет, что вкусно, а что нет: набирает в «Маке» салатов, картошки и бургеров, а потом просит у неё то колу, то мороженое, то лезет в ведро с хрустящими крылышками.  
— Ну-ка! — Селина шлёпает его по пальцам. — Руки убрал от моих крыльев!  
— Поменяемся? — он протягивает ей картошку.  
Кто знает, сколько еды ему нужно — он же, ну… не такой, как все. Как там его создавали. Ещё свалится в голодный обморок.  
— Ладно, на, — Селина отдаёт ему всё ведро. — С днём рождения, балда.  
— Ты же говорила, четырнадцатого мая?  
— Я передумала.

* * *

Эти смазанные тягучие воспоминания, картинка размытая, звука нет — словно и не её вовсе, но она знает, что всё-таки её. И знает, что выдержит. Когда-то, давным-давно, она просыпалась и видела маму, и ей было так хорошо, и мама была самая красивая, самая-самая. Наутро до сих пор больно, но уже не так жжётся в груди, что нечем дышать. Ей казалось, это всё Брюс, чёртов Брюс, он виноват, он заставил их помириться, он был слишком богатый. Такие лохи всегда притягивают мошенников. Потом это схлынуло, и ничего не осталось. И никого. Было грустно и больно. Она сама была виновата — она не подошла своей матери ни взрослой, ни маленькой. Была бы хорошей, с ней бы остались.

Но теперь она смотрит на Пять, который, оказывается, всё-таки временами спит — и вот он-то уж был достаточно хорошим. По крайней мере, пока она не наговорила ему всякого, он не сделал ей ничего плохого. Он пришёл, чтобы её… ну как бы… спасти, так получается? Весь город заразить, а её спасти. Какой же всё-таки придурок. А она ему сказала, что он ничтожество и ничего не значит. Что Брюсом ему никогда не стать. Ну, это-то правда. Она тоже от него отказалась. «Ты вообще не человек», — ей очень много говорили обидного, но хотя бы не такое.

Люди говорят или делают паскудные вещи. Даже с теми, кто этого не заслуживает. Всякое случается. Дерьмо случается. В основном только оно и случается.

Пять, хныкнув во сне, поворачивается на другой бок, и Селина обнимает его крепче.

Если её простили, то и она когда-нибудь простит.  
Если он смог, и она сможет.

* * *

С Табби и Бутчем в кино лучше не ходить — они обычно выкупают весь кинотеатр, а вдвоём хоть можно как люди.

Селину и без того теперь называют принцессой Готэма. Не нравится ей это прозвище, пусть Айви так зовут. Принцессам нужны принцы, а принц у Готэма прежний. Чтоб ему подавиться. Принцессам нужны рыцари, чтобы спасали, защищали, ну и что там ещё… Селине ничего такого не надо. Она смеётся, пряча лицо в шее Пять, и он, кажется, вот-вот поцелует её, как тогда, когда они взаправду познакомились на крыше. И он целует — в переносицу.  
— Ты морщишь нос, когда смеёшься.  
— Ты дурак, — шепчет Селина, отчего-то с обидой.  
— Ладно, — соглашается Пять.

* * *

И почему она вообще сомневалась, что ему нужен сон?

У Пять глупое лицо. Глупое, смешное, кретинское. Но оно красивое. У Брюса была такая гладкая кожа… Однажды Селина рылась в помойке богатого квартала — там всегда выкидывали вкусное, и было не так-то просто подобраться к этим бакам — и нашла куклу, которой не хватало полголовы, но у неё были платье и туфли, и даже шляпка — охренеть, да? Селина играла с ней стыдно сказать, как долго. То, что осталось от кукольного лица, было идеальным. Ни шероховатости, ни пятнышка. А у Пять нос шелушится, под глазами синева и угри на подбородке. Он тёплый.

Селина робко тянется и гладит его по щеке.

* * *

— Слушай, насчёт того раза… — пряча глаза, бормочет Селина. — Насчёт того, что я наговорила… — и клевком целует его, потому что так всегда проще всё решить.  
— Прости, что выбросил тебя из окна.  
— Да ничего, проехали.

Он целует её в ответ, не спрашивая, можно ли, и она вспоминает вдруг, что это различие одно из главных — Пять всегда… Ну то есть, весь их целый один раз… Короче… Пять совсем по-другому целуется. Уверенно. Как будто знает что делает, хотя откуда ему. Как будто забирает её губы своими, и уже неважно, где чья. И если люди делают это не так, то на хрена они делают это вообще.

* * *

Табита учит её пользоваться косметикой — не так, как раньше, когда только тушь, карандаш и блеск, а мазаться всеми этими штуками, для которых нужна куча кисточек и спонжей. Не такая уж, оказывается, и тупая трата времени: если накрасить губы ярко и держать их чуть-чуть приоткрытыми, вроде как у тебя нос заложило, то становишься броской, но незаметной — лицо твоё целиком уже никто не запомнит, ты просто Девчонка-со-ртом. Так же можно стать Девчонкой-с-глазами, Девчонкой-в-очках, Блондинкой, Кудряшкой, Мисс Туфли. Можно хоть каждый день становиться кем-то другим. Селине нравится.

— Как ты прикидывался им? — ведь он почти не знал Брюса.  
Лицо Пять опять рябит: вот он немного злится, и вот ему грустно. Зачем он такой понятный.  
— Никак. Я просто там жил, — говорит он, будто через силу, — как мне хотелось.

В следующий поход по магазинам она набирает косметики на несколько сотен, расплачивается платиновой «визой», снисходительно позволяет продавщицам себя расхваливать и у кассы небрежно прячет в карман гигиеническую помаду с запахом колы. Наверняка Пять понравится.

* * *

— Твой новый парень гораздо симпатичнее, — говорит Айви весело и кокетливо, обращаясь как бы к Селине, но глядя на Пять. Она с ним не флиртует, ну или флиртует, но она всегда такая, со всеми. Теперь, когда выросла, всегда. Селину это всё равно бесит. Во-первых, сколько можно её позорить всеми этими «твой парень» или «ой мамочки, да вы встречаетесь»? С Брюсом уже всё это проходили. Во-вторых, шутка тупая. Хотя, если не шутка, тогда сойдёт.  
Селина проглатывает инстинктивное «он не мой парень» и, наклонив голову, отвечает с вызовом:  
— А глазки всем моим парням строить обязательно, а, Айви?

Не глядя, Селина протягивает руку за спину, в пустоту, ни на что не надеясь или надеясь на что-то, — и чувствует, как Пять обхватывает её пальцы. У него тёплая ладонь.

Брюс не чёртов, он просто Брюс. И больше не имеет значения.

* * *

Они целуются почти каждую ночь, до одури. Селина прокладывает пространство между ними одеялом и подушками, трогать себя не даёт — вдруг он почувствует, какая она мокрая? Стыдно.  
— Ты не чувствуешь, когда больно, — тихо спрашивает она, — но когда приятно, ты чувствуешь?  
— Д-да… — судорожно выдыхает Пять.

Он не похож на остальных. В смысле, _там_. «Пенис», — думает Селина, и ей хочется отряхнуться. Слово вроде бы и не плохое, не такое плохое, как другие, просто никакое. Дурацкое. Не идёт. Не про него. Она видела их чаще, чем держала в руках. Некоторые были синюшными, некоторые с головкой как у гриба, и ей всё казалось, вдруг и на ощупь так же, как червивый гриб, полый изнутри — сожмёшь, и он взорвётся. У Пять не такой. Она берёт его в ладонь и забывает напрочь, почему это казалось отвратительным. Он тёплый, с ума сойти какой гладкий и… живой, что ли. Под большим пальцем пульсирует венка. Селина сжимает кулак и двигает им на пробу, всё ещё не веря, что это приятно. Вдруг её окатывает полузнакомым чувством: однажды она объелась кремового торта, утащила из кондитерской и почти целиком сожрала, и был момент между сытым счастьем и тем, как её вырвало — вот, около того.  
— Дальше сам, — задушенно говорит она, отдёрнув руку, и убегает в ванную.

Селина стоит у стены, согнувшись, сжимает колени. Что-то происходит с ней, когда она напрягается. Кажется, вот-вот оно станет большим, страшным, нестерпимым, но постепенно её отпускает, и то, что жглось и крутило, прокатывается по спине волной мурашек. Ноги всё ещё дрожат.

* * *

У Пять сохнут губы, и она мажет его своими бальзамами, а однажды — алой помадой. Он выглядит просто обалдеть. В смысле, по-дурацки. Теперь он — Парень-со-ртом. У него, оказывается, красивый рот. Селине хочется, чтобы он целовал её этим ртом, даже если не в губы, не только, да хоть бы и ниже, да даже там, да… Провалиться сквозь землю хочется.

— Вытри рожу, ты весь в помаде.  
— Ты тоже.

Иногда его рот на вкус как мельхиоровая ложка. Иногда на подушке остаются пятна крови.  
— Молодцы, молодцы, — смеётся Бутч. — Подушку под зад, старая школа. Первый раз по всем правилам.

Целую вечность длятся две секунды, пока Пять смотрит на Бутча и моргает. Потом до него доходит, и он бросается с коротким рычанием головой вперёд. И это не так-то просто — удержать его и одновременно достать пяткой до лица Бутча, — пусть недельку походит с фингалом под глазом, прежде чем снова вякать, не подумав, — но Селина справляется. Х-ха! Только вшивым принцессам нужны ходячие консервные банки, а Селина сама способна защитить себя. И своих.

* * *

Одеяла между ними больше нет, между ними и лист бумаги бы не влез. На Пять, как и на ней, трусы и футболка, и он обнимает её крепче некуда, а Селина, прижавшись к нему спиной, делает то, чего с другими не делала. Не так долго, не так в открытую. Не так хорошо. Она удерживает его ладонь на своём животе: выше — нельзя, ниже — тем более. Хотя он уже знает, что она мокрая. Он твёрдый, а она мокрая, ну и пусть. Потом мокрыми будут оба.

Иногда он перебирает её волосы.  
Иногда ей хочется плакать.

— Ненавижу тебя, — шепчет она. Куда вот ей столько чувств, зачем. — Вы ничем не похожи, как кто-то может вас путать. Альфред совсем из ума выжил. Ты даже пахнешь по-другому. Может, как раз твоей долбанной черешней. Не так, как он.  
— Кто, Альфред?  
Она пихает его локтём: хорош прикалываться!  
— Нет, дурак! — и на секунду, на одну маленькую секундочку в том месте, где болело, а потом зажило, вдруг становится пусто — и она правда не помнит. Честно, не помнит. Потом, конечно, вспоминает: «Брюс». — Тот, ну, — говорит Селина, кусая щёку, чтобы не рассмеяться от радости. — Который не ты.

* * *

Пасти их начинают ещё в Нэрроуз. Значит, на мосту в старый город уже ждёт засада. Табби говорит, надо разделиться, переждать до утра. Пять с Селиной убегают по чердакам, и это чистой воды везение, что на её прежнем месте так никто и не живёт. Тут пахнет кошачьей мочой и пылью. Выбитое окно заколотили наглухо. Тут не так плохо, как она помнила. Может, и не стоило отсюда уходить. Это, как-никак, дом. Он был только её.

За окном мигают огни полицейских машин.

Селина расстёгивает кожаную куртку.  
Потом, подумав, снимает и остальное.  
Пять смотрит на неё так, словно в обморок сейчас свалится. Ну, как всегда, в общем, смотрит.

Тут нигде не лечь, везде грязно, диван зассан мстительным Отто — Селина надеется, его кто-нибудь кормит. Разве что пол застелить собственной одеждой. Может, потом. Пять выпутывается из джинсов, чуть не падает, застряв в штанине, но не падает всё-таки, и теперь, наконец, можно подойти к нему, прижаться, в нём спрятаться, горячем и костлявом, и не рассматривать себя, не думать вообще. Пять осторожно гладит её плечи, не спускаясь ниже лопаток, и Селина не знает — это он боится, или ему не хочется.

— Только не трогай… — она замолкает, вдруг не в силах обозвать себя, ну или часть себя, но это тоже она, а то, что в её руке — это тоже он. Мы можем быть просто нами. Давай будем просто нами. — А, ладно, трогай где хочешь.  
Соски топорщатся так, что ноют от боли.  
Пожалуйста, пусть он хочет.  
Пожалуйста, пусть он её потрогает.

Когда он это делает, её ноги начинают дрожать, и голос, и она вся.  
— Ты… где такому…  
— Читал в книге.  
— Что за книги такие… — всхлипнув, Селина прижимается тесней к его пальцам. Если люди умеют так, если люди чувствуют то, что она сейчас, зачем они пишут книги, зачем вообще делают что-то, кроме…

Издалека доносятся звуки сирен.  
Пять, так толком и не научившийся воровать, крадёт у Селины её первый оргазм.

— Они тебе всё наврали, — шепчет она, глядя снизу вверх, гладя его щёки обеими руками. — Ничего ты не умираешь. Это просто кровь из носа, слышишь? Из меня, вон, каждый месяц кровь течёт, и ничего, жива. Никакой ты не бракованный. Никакой ты не клон вообще. Это всё неправда. Ты настоящий.  
— Я настоящий, — повторяет он.  
— Я знаю, — она встаёт на цыпочки, чтобы его поцеловать.

Они сидят на полу, на раскиданных шмотках, пока ещё не холодно, можно не одеваться, чуть-чуть подождать. Селина умещается в его руках так, словно там специально для неё было место.

— Твой день рождения завтра, — говорит она. Завтра двадцать седьмое августа. — Или послезавтра. Нет. И завтра, и послезавтра. И четырнадцатого мая. Купим торт. Ты какой любишь?  
— Тебя, — отвечает он, и она плачет.

**Author's Note:**

> Моей принцессе бэткэта, [kei bi](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOXH41r_7MyuZfHP6UwMaxA) ❤ Написано по мотивам её видлетов: «[five — don't let me be gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFYakYTTHgI)» и «[selina kyle — am i not nice?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_3uZNvgdUA)»
> 
> Песня, которую герои слушают в машине — «[7 Seconds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqCpjFMvz-k)», Youssou N'Dour ft. Neneh Cherry. Фильм, который они смотрят — «Голубая лагуна». 27 августа — отсылка к одноимённому фику Naya K, «[27 августа](http://archiveofourown.org/works/406687)».
> 
> «Не уходи. Говори что угодно, только скажи, что останешься навсегда и ещё на день. Мне нужно больше времени, чтобы всё исправить» — «[Don't Go Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ab1nJg4RKw0)», «Oasis».


End file.
